


Kisses Like They're New

by OnceAgainUs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm giving chuulip nation the soft we need, They're cuddling aaa, y'all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAgainUs/pseuds/OnceAgainUs
Summary: Being with Jungeun felt way too perfect and Jungeun was way too perfect for Jiwoo to not feel like their souls have been wandering earth for millions of years searching for each other.





	Kisses Like They're New

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh hi ig  
> This is my first fic and I'm kinda nervous to post it, but it's also like 3am so who cares u kno  
> English isn't my native language and I'm more of an artist than a writer but!! I hope u enjoy!! Chuulip nation let's go =w=

The room is quiet. The only sound comes from the new laptop perched on Jiwoo’s tummy as it plays the next episode of the silly cartoon they’re watching.

  
Jiwoo loved these animated shows, from Moomin to Steven Universe she’d watch all of them (usually in the company of Jungeun). This was her favorite time of the day, though not actually because of the moving drawings on her screen, but because of the small girl laying beside her/on her, Jiwoo would say the other girl is basically on top of her with how she already drapped an arm around her side and threw one of her legs onto hers.

It’s not like she’s complaining though, to feel Jungeun so close to her, to feel the warmth she radiates off and the welcoming weight on her chest, is something she’d never trade for any treasures of the world.

She has one arm around Jungeun with which she’s making lazy circles on the girl’s side, occasionally tickling her to hear one of those adorable giggles she finds intoxicating to listen to.  
While the other is resting by her side, slowly inching closer and closer to the hand Jungeun has around her.

  
God, she thought, she really can’t keep her hands off of Jungeun for even a minute, but atleast the fact that the other girl can’t bear this task either fills her with happiness.

At this point she’s pretty sure she has completely zoned out from watching the show and decided to solely focus on the girl who’s been running on her mind since she first saw her walk through the gates of Hanlim.

With a little bit of straining to focus she could pick up Jungeun’s heartbeat, it was a bit of a difficult task and when the realization hit her as to why it took her several minutes she felt like a weight dropped on her chest and just as it came, immediately disappeared.

It was because their hearts were beating in sync, Jiwoo knows its kind of cheesy to get worked up about this but she can’t help it. I mean, their hearts were beating at the same time!! How romantic is that!!

Jiwoo wouldn’t say she believes in soulmates, but deep down she knows if anybody ever asked her if she thinks she has found her soulmate, she’d say yes without a second thought.

  
Being with Jungeun felt way too perfect and Jungeun was _way too perfect_ for Jiwoo to not feel like their souls have been wandering earth for millions of years searching for each other.

  
All these sappy thoughts made her heart rate pick up and she could feel goosebumps on her arm when she realized how in-love with the moomin looking girl she actually is. She’d know she’d do anything for Jungeun and she didn’t have to doubt herself to know Jungeun would do the same (even if she’d complain through it).

At this point she was almost buzzing, she just wanted for Jungeun to know all these thoughts she pondered over and hear the other girl’s shy embarassed laugh when she goes over all the small things she loves about her.

She swears she’s gonna do it when this episode ends, the thought made her brush her thumb over Jungeun’s soft skin under her shirt.  
She didn’t miss the way Jungeun held her closer at that action.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Jungeun didn’t actually enjoy watching cartoons (she was more of a romance and drama kind of girl), but laying there snuggled up to the other girl with her head nuzzled beside her chin, just in the perfect position to listen to the other girl’s low heartbeat and feel the oh so comforting warmth radiating off of her, Jungeun felt like she could watch all of the remaining seasons without moving an inch.

When Jiwoo brushed upon her skin, she felt all the butterflies inside her go wild with love, so she held Jiwoo just a bit closer to feel more grounded.

She honestly thought it’s embarassing, how Jiwoo can make her feel so many intense emotions just by a touch of her finger or a kiss from her annoyingly soft lips. Seriously she’s supposed to be the cool one! Not the one swooning over the bare minimum Jiwoo offers her.

 

She was never good fighting herself for being an useless lesbian though so she tries to focus back on the show, already getting lost in the story line with so many things happening on screen. She’s still trying to piece it together when suddenly the credits roll, letting her know it’s the end of this episode. Oh, so that’s why she didn’t understand, she could only escape from her Jiwoo-filled thoughts by the end of the episode, I mean kudos to her for trying atleast, right?

 

  
She feels Jiwoo move a bit to reach for the laptop, presumably to click on the next episode, but she feels confusion seeping in when the other girl instead closes the top of the device and lays it beside her on the bed.

She doesn’t have enough time to even form a sentence before Jiwoo has successfully rolled her over and she’s laying on top of her. Oh so they’re doing _that_?

...

Or maybe not....

Jiwoo doesn’t seem to move an inch, just looking down at her with those soft eyes of hers that the other always gets lost in.

It was almost like she was examining her face or trying to remember every detail she sees.

It seems like she wants to say something, everything that she currently has on her mind but the words just don’t seem come out from her mouth, forever stuck on the tip of her tongue.

  
Jungeun feels a bit disappointment for not getting any, but doesn’t complain, instead she opts to look up at Jiwoo with an eyebrow raised and her lips in her signature pout.

At this Jiwoo seems to snap out of her daze, and lowers herself so she’s sitting on Jungeun’s tummy, with her elbows keeping her upper half up just a few inches above the girl under.

 

Another hour, or maybe a second passes (Jungeun isn’t sure at this point) before Jiwoo finally speaks. Her voice is quiet, so unlike her usual self, so loud and energetic, no this Jiwoo was reserved and sweet, and only for Jungeun to witness.

 

 _Hi_ – Jiwoo sounds like she’s meeting a friend down the street, as if she haven’t seen them that day yet and she’s genuinely surprised to run into them. This thought makes Jungeun chuckle and on instict she brings up her hands to cup Jiwoo’s soft cheeks and poke at her cute nose.

 _Hi dummy_ – she says between a chuckle, and before she can react Jiwoo lurches forward and places a small kiss on her nose. The action’s spontaneity surprises her and Jungeun has to wait a second before she can say back anything witty to the girl who’s now smugly smiling above her. – _ew._  
_Ew?_ \- Jiwoo feigns fake offense at this, but doesn’t move away to be her usual dramatic self and throw a whole play like she’d normally do. No, she just brings one hand to brush around Jungeun’s face so she can look at the masterpiece she calls her girlfriend. – _Did you just say „ew” to my cute nose kiss?_

 _It wasn’t really cute –_ Jungeun bit back, she’s lying though because it was so adorable she felt her heart leap at new heights from how sweet Jiwoo can be. When she saw the playful glint in the other girl’s eyes she knew she had to act fast or she’d be won over by Jiwoo’s pouting.

So she quickly tightens her hold on Jiwoo’s face, making her soft cheeks squish together and creating the impression of the most adorable hamster.

  
She pulls Jiwoo down and the girl closes her eyes on instict, expecting a kiss, but oh she was so wrong when Jungeun raises her head up and plants a big fat smooch on the middle of the girl’s forehead. Jiwoo let out a small yelp of surprise that slowly turned into a breathless chuckle.

But Jungeun doesn’t stop though, she continues her attack of kisses, slowly descending to give her eyebrows a few pecks – _Don’t mess up my eyebrows oh my god, I did them just for tonight!_ – Jiwoo sounded a bit defeated but that didn’t stop Jungeun’s storm of smooches. 

She lifts her hands off her cute cheeks to replace them with her lips. Placing her hands on Jiwoo’s jaw instead she continues her journey by kissing her chin, then the cute mole on her left cheek and then giving dramatic kisses to both of her cheekbones.

At this point Jiwoo’s giggling and squirming in her place, unable to just sit there and take the kisses unmoving. But Jungeun doesn’t mind, in fact her heart is soaring from all the cute noises Jiwoo's making.

She finishes off her great mission by giving one small peck to Jiwoo’s nose and then pulls back to look at her work.

 

On top of her Jiwoo had her face scrunched up with a smile even wider than her usual happy ones, she was still giggling looking down at Jungeun like she’s her everything (spoiler alert: she is) – _how was that for a cute nose kiss?_  
Jiwoo basically beamed on top of her from all the love Jungeun showered her in and that made the girl smile so hard she felt her cheeks hurting.

 _Jesus, why are you like this?_ – There isn’t any ill intention behind her words, she’s just heartfully asking out of curiosity, not really expecting an answer though.  
  
_Hmmm, like what?_ – Jungeun feels smug from winning this battle of kisses and doesn’t forget to show it off in her girlfriend’s face while quickly sliding her hands from her jaw to the nape of her neck and messing with the baby hair there.

Of course Jiwoo notices it too and goes to flick her forehead, thus making the girl yelp before moving down to place a kiss on the offended area. – _Like, so extra._

 _Somebody has to own up your dramatic ass_ – Jungeun didn’t even miss a beat before shooting her sarcastic remark back, making Jiwoo gasp in offense and this time ready to actually square up against the girl. Before she could move off the other girl’s tummy though Jungeun swiftly links her hands behind her head and pulls her down into a sweet and unexpected kiss.

  
The kiss seemingly shoos away all the playful tension in the room and replaces it with sweet whispers and shy giggles.

  
Jungeun has her eyes closed, moving her lips against Jiwoo’s in a practiced manner she can never get tired off, Jiwoo’s lips to her are on the same level as ambrose, just as sweet and unforgettable.

It’s a shame she thinks that humans have to breath to stay alive because she really doesn’t want to part from Jiwoo. She can feel the other girl thinking the same because she puts a bit more of her weight onto Jungeun and titls her head to deepen the kiss a bit.

When the girl under Jiwoo thinks it’s about time they catch some of that sweet oxygen she smacks the girl’s butt letting her know that time’s up. Jiwoo grunts and regretfully pulls away, not straying too far just staring into Jungeun’s eyes with a look on her face so fond Jungeun feels like she’s the only person existing in Jiwoo’s eyes.

 

After another round of this sweet staredown Jiwoo finally leans down and settles herself between Jungeun’s head and wide shoulder.

A peacful moment passes like this before Jiwoo speaks up again.

 _Hey_ – Jungeun’s content playing with the other girl’s hair at the moment and doesn’t halt her attempt to braid her hair from upside down while answering. – _Yeah?_

_I love you._

The words are said so softly and quietly Jungeun wouldn’t have catched it in another situation, her hands freeze in place and she can feel her skin heating up (mainly at the area where Jiwoo put her face onto).

Everytime Jiwoo said she loved Jungeun, the girl felt speechless, like she's on cloud nine and couldn’t be pulled down by the evilest of evil from her happiness. 

Jiwoo brought her so much joy, just by being her goofy, adorable self, Jungeun doesn’t even know if the other girl has any idea of the emotions she’s making her feel just by those three words.

But she doesn’t think this is the time to go into a rant about how sappy she’s feeling so she just opts to turn her head a bit and place a soft kiss on Jiwoo’s burning ear.

  
_I love you too._


End file.
